No quiero olvidarlo Nico
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Y Percy comienza a perder la paciencia. Aunque no está muy seguro de con quien está enojado, consigo mismo, con Nico o con el idiota de Will.


"Yo estuve, enamorado de ti" las palabras resuenan en su cabeza como si tuvieran eco. Y es por eso, porque desde que el jodido hijo de Hades se le semi-declaro que ya no deja de pensar en el, que está aquí ahora, oculto tras un árbol y con el corazón desbocado, espiando a la pareja.

Percy reprime un gruñido y se aprieta más contra el árbol.

La visión del hijo de Apolo inclinado sobre el hijo de Hades con una mano metida en el interior de su polera lo enfurece.

La risita que sale de los labios de Nico consigue enojarlo aun más. Y tiene que esforzarse por alejar los dedos de Riptide en su bolsillo.

Al fin ambos chicos se dirigen de regreso al campamento tomados de la mano. Y Percy se derrumba contra el árbol.

Que mierda estoy haciendo? ¿Por que por todos los dioses estoy espiando a Di Ángelo?- se pregunta mentalmente

El tiene una linda novia. Una novia por la que literalmente fue y volvió del infierno. Pero por alguna razón no deja de pensar en el pálido chico de ojos oscuros que pocos momentos antes estaba siendo toqueteado por Will Solange.

A Percy siempre le ha agradado el hijo de Apolo. Desde la batalla de Manhattan ha sido un buen líder de cabaña y un buen miembro del consejo, pero a pesar de todo Percy tiene el deseo de partirle la cara con su espada.

-que haces Percy? – la voz de su mejor amigo lo saca bruscamente de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

-estoy jodido Grover-responde Percy con un suspiro

Y aunque su mejor amigo no da muestras de saber a que se refiere, Percy no da mayores explicaciones.

Annabeth está sosteniendo su mano, mientras caminan de regreso a las cabañas.

-me estas escuchando Percy?-pregunta su novia

-Mmm? Que dices?

-sesos de alga!! -protesta ella

Pero Percy está muy ocupado asesinando con la mirada a la pareja que camina delante de ellos como para prestar atención a la hija de Atenea

Casi no se percata del momento en que la chica suelta su mano y se dirige refunfuñando a su propia cabaña.

Percy espera a que Nico quede solo para acercársele.

-hey! –lo saluda el hijo de Hades

Y todas las palabras que pensaba decirle se quedan a medio camino entre su cerebro y sus labios. Se queda mirando aturdido la sonrisa torcida y con los labios entre abiertos de Nico.

Siempre había sido tan atractivo?

-de verdad me olvidaste?- las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda moderarlas

Y la sonrisa lentamente se esfuma.

-ya discutimos esto Percy.

-no, no lo hicimos, tu simplemente lo dijiste y te esfumaste.

-no te preocupes, ya te lo dije. Ya te supere – Asegura Nico

Y Percy comienza a perder la paciencia. Aunque no está muy seguro de con quien está enojado, consigo mismo, con Nico o con el idiota de Will.

Nico tiene la mirada desviada, las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y se balancea ligeramente. No sería más obvio si llevara la palabra "incomodo" escrita en la frente.

-solo olvídalo Percy –insiste el chico encaminándose a su cabaña.

Percy lo sigue en silencio. Aun buscando la siguiente tanda de palabras para decirle.

Finalmente se rinde. Nunca sabrá que decir...

Alcanza la mano de Nico y lo arrastra en dirección a su propia cabaña.

-per... que haces Percy? –jadea Nico.

Pero Percy no contesta, y no lo suelta.

Ya en su cabaña y con la puerta bien cerrada Percy finalmente habla.

-no quiero olvidarlo Nico. No puedo.

-que?

-que no puedes hacer eso!! – Suelta en un grito – no puedes decir algo como eso y luego simplemente esperar que lo olvide.

Las protestas de Nico callan en cuanto Percy lo empuja sobre la cama.

-maldito mocoso. Me estas volviendo loco – gruñe el chico del mar antes de atacar los labios de Nico.

Lo besa con furia, manteniendo a Nico prisionero con sus manos agarrando las muñecas del menor.

La sorpresa del momento desbalancea a Nico. ¿Cuántas veces deseo esto? ¿Cuántas veces se masturbo pensando en cómo serian los besos de Percy?

Nico sabe que solo se mentía a si mismo. Que nunca ha olvidado al chico. Solo se quiso convencer de ello para olvidarlo, pero a pesar de todo, y de ahora tener novio, aun no había besado a Will. Y tal vez, la razón de ello sea Percy.

Percy siente como Nico se relaja bajo el y entonces le devuelve el beso con la misma fiereza. El pecho de Percy se siente cálido, y va gradualmente bajando la intensidad del beso.

"Dioses. No sabía que besar a este chico fuera tan intenso" Percy siente la temperatura de su cuerpo subir precipitadamente, alcanzar su corazón y llenarlo de un sentimiento cálido. Besa con ternura los delgados labios de Nico y con una mano recorre todo el pectoral del menor. Nico desvía la mirada, su rostro sonrojado y los labios humedecidos y rojos después del beso.

La realidad encuentra su camino en la mente de Percy de la misma forma en la que recibe un golpe en el estomago en plena batalla; de sorpresa y con brutalidad, Percy recuerda unos ojos grises y un cabello rubio. Se aleja de Nico de un salto.

-yo...lo lamento-dice entrecortadamente-yo..

Es lo último que escucha el hijo de Hades antes de ver como Percy huía de la cabaña.

Se queda un momento así, recostado sobre la cama de Percy Jackson, sus labios aun hinchados, su camisa desarreglada y con todos los lugares de su cuerpo que Percy había tocado aun ardiendo.


End file.
